Blood and Bandages
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Sasagawa needs some patching up after a fight - thankfully, there's someone willing to help out. [rated t for language] [oneshot] [novel!verse, probably? idek] [slight tsukioka/sasagawa]


Ryuhei Sasagawa couldn't see a damn thing. Blood covered his eyes, soaked into his eyelashes, and on top of that one of his eyes was swollen shut. Someone was supporting him, but he didn't know who, or why, or where he was headed – all he knew was that there was an arm around his waist and his arm was over someone's shoulders and that he probably wasn't going to die. He honestly didn't care who it was, as long as they patched him up nice.

There was a pause in movement and he reached up with one hand and wiped blood out of his eyes, smearing it across his cheeks and forehead and temples. There was an apartment door in front of him, and a hand fumbling to get a key into the slot. He squinted. The hand was… well, not completely unmarked, but taken care of. The nails. The nails were weird. His frown deepened. He felt funny, like he couldn't quite concentrate enough to connect purple fingernails to someone in particular.

The door was open eventually, though, and then he was inside and the door was kicked shut behind him and then he was in a chair. He nearly fell, but managed to catch himself and sat with his hand hanging between his legs, breathing though his mouth because his nose felt busted up, too.

"No, look up."

Those hands on his face, pushing him back into a sitting position and a wet cloth wiping away blood. He let his eyes drift shut. He still didn't quite know who it was, and that was bothering him more than he thought it would. He liked to know where he was, what was the harm in that?

"I need to get some bandages."

His face was free and he let himself sag again while whoever it was headed away. He guessed he could have pushed himself up and gotten a look of the décor, because all he really knew right now was that it wasn't Kiriyama, Kiriyama a) wouldn't do this and b) didn't live in an apartment. It probably wasn't Numai, mostly because Numai was probably hanging around Kiriyma like he always did, and he just didn't think it was Kuronaga. So he guessed he did know who it was.

The hands were back on his face and he managed to mutter out a few words between cracked and bleeding lips. "Thanks, man."

"Well, you were bleeding on the ground," Tsukioka said. His voice sounded weird to Sasagawa's ears. He hoped there wasn't anything wrong with them. "I'd rather have Kazuo-kun in my home, but you'll do."

If he didn't feel like he'd throw up if he did so, Sasagawa would have shot to his feet at that point. As it was, though, he stayed how he was, letting Tsukioka patch him up. Tsukioka was good at it, wiping away blood and slapping bandages on fast enough so that the blood wouldn't return, being extremely business-like about it. More business-like than Sasagawa would have expected.

"'s the rest?"

"Oh, Kazuo-kun's fine, of course," Tsukioka said. "Numai was still raging when it all ended, even though he's just as beat up as you – that's why I didn't take him home instead. He's a lot of fun, but he takes it a little seriously sometimes. Kuronaga's fine. A little beaten up, but nothing like you."

"Mm," Sasagawa said. But goddam was he tired. "Y'got a place I can crash?"

He looked up in time to see Tsukioka grin. He didn't look that bad off at all. His hair was out of place, and there was a dark bruise forming on his jaw, but he must have either taken body shots or been lucky, because he was _not_ beaten up at all.

"Look," Sasagawa said. He was tired. "I don't care if you wanna make your jokes and stuff – I see you when you do stuff like come onto Numai and when you look at Boss. Or Mimura. There's a hell of a difference. Right now I want to sleep."

Tsukioka looked at him, his lips puckered, and eventually nodded.

"You really take the fun out of everything when you're like this," he said, running a hand through his hair. Annoyingly, it made it look better than it had previously. Sasagawa blew out a breath and shrugged.

"I'm tired," he said. "Gotta couch?"

"Oh, I can do you better than that."

…

Ryuhei Sasagawa woke up with pain in every different part of his face and body with Sho Tsukioka curled up in a ball next to him. He spent a few minutes promptly freaking out and wondering what had happened and freaking out before he remembered.

Fight. Beaten up. Nail polish, apartment, bandages, sleep, _I-can-do-you-better-than-that._

Sasagawa got out of bed and stretched, wincing as his bruises and cuts stretched and ached. He glanced back at Tsukioka, who was facing the wall, using one arm as a pillow. There were a few blood spots where Sasagawa had been sleeping. He'd be lying if part of him didn't shy away at sleeping in the same bed as Tsukioka, but at least his back didn't feel like shit.

He headed out to the kitchen, wondering if Tsukioka had anything he could make for breakfast and when he'd become so goddam domestic.

* * *

 **So, this was sort of a tough one – it's a request from Tumblr, a user wanted a thing where Sasagawa was all beat up and Tsukioka patched him up BUT Sasagawa's a tough guy to write. Mostly because he's not in there for very long. Tsukioka is also tough, because I didn't want to caricaturize him and blah blah blah. But we ended up with this! So IDK.**


End file.
